Insomnio Sangriento - Uchiha Itachi
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: Nadie sabe de terror hasta que puede mirar una pared manchada de sangre y soñar que le pide a la muerte que lo arrastre al averno.


**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo adapto one-shots sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento lector. _

**Advertencia**: _Este Fic participa del Reto: La guarida de Orochimaru, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

**Personaje**_: Uchiha Itachi_

_De antemano, lamento si el tema de "Guarida de Orochimaru" no me quedó muy claro, para mí es muy ambiguo pensarlo como lugar único. Venga, admito que quise darle un aura más propia y de escondite para Itachi y Kisame (a los cuales puse como principales, sorry again). Sé que transgrede con ciertas reglas así que, tranquilamente, lo pueden descalificar. Soy media Obito en ese sentido (?). De todas maneras, disfruté mucho escribirlo._

* * *

**Insomnio Sangriento**

* * *

«_[...] Cuando oprima la piedra tu carne temblorosa,_

_y le robe a tus flancos su dulce rendimiento,_  
_acallará por siempre tu corazón violento,_  
_detendrá para siempre tu andanza vagarosa._

_La tumba, confidente de mi anhelo infinito_  
_(compasivo refugio del poeta maldito)_  
_a tu insomnio sin alba dirá con gritos vanos:_

_"Cortesana imperfecta, ¿de qué puede valerte_  
_denegarle a la Vida lo que hoy llora la muerte?_

_Mientras—¡pesar tardío!—te roen los gusanos_».

**_Remordimiento póstumo - Charles Baudelaire._**

* * *

Noches en febriles soledades alquitranadas bajo el petricor, las gotas de rocío bañan matorrales en la espesura del bosque que localizan la guarida exacta donde duermen los lobos. Aquellos seres de sueños derrocados, asesinos marginados. Siempre destina algunos minutos de su día en, pobremente, percibir la consumación de los rayos del sol, contando un día menos en el calendario, junto a las gotas de lluvia que distingue su audición un poco más entrenada, a costas de perder parte de su vista. Muchas veces, cuando levanta la mirada para encontrarse con las constelaciones, nota que las estrellas lloran sobre el cielo nocturno o se desvanecen. El color gris en las nubes se comporta como un lienzo a medio pincelar, con el carmesí de la luz catatónica del atardecer que desciende, lenta, a su extinción final.

Su presencia es la de un fantasma, ni siquiera la sangre que expide al dejar vía libre a su tos parece desarmonizar con el silencio. La ataraxia se respira en el conticinio que es flagelado por las gotas de lluvia y sangre.

—Itachi-san, deberías descansar. Yo haré guardia esta noche.

Sus tonos cobalto y cerúleos mimetizan sus escamas, le devuelven la mirada a los colores fríos que apenas puede captar. El muchacho no responde de inmediato, siempre lleva sus pensamientos a estados meditativos antes de dar un veredicto. El híbrido con rasgos de predador sabe que la objeción del desertor saldrá pausada, cercenando todo pensamiento. Aún así no tendrá la opción de negarse, aunque no era de mucho dormir. Los pozos oscuros bajo los ojos del muchacho de 17 años presentaban una clara nota, el sueño no era el beneplácito que se le suele entregar a los más afortunados, porque en la noche los fantasmas lo perseguían, amortajando su subconsciente, convirtiendo todo en pesadillas. Que, a su vez, eran aceptados con bondad como un acto de expiación de sus pecados.

La mejor respuesta es el silencio, Kisame ha ganado esta vez.

Estaban ocultos en los límites de la aldea de la lluvia, dentro de una casa abandonada. Eso explica el sin cesar de las lágrimas siderales. Sensaciones nostálgicas, hedores añejos que rasguñan las paredes, retratos en los que habita el moho y el olvido. Sangre en los muros del recinto que retrataban esporádicas imágenes de gente muerta. Él las observa por unos momentos, dándoles vida con su pupila giratoria. No le sorprende que sea una de las muchas guaridas abandonadas de Orochimaru.

Una mano resurge de la mancha de sangre en la pared, convirtiendo lo inmaterial en material. Un torso a medio liberarse; llagas en las que sobresalen los huesos; falanges intentando trepar, arañar y traspasar la pared, abriéndose paso, moviéndose como si los espíritus no le permitieran hacerse un lugar en este mundo; la carne podrida que se desmonta de la cara; el ojo derecho le cuelga del nervio óptico; la sangre borbotea desde sus fauces, la nariz y cualquier herida abierta en aquel cuerpo apaleado. Cuando la mano quiere tocarle la cara, los miembros se mutilan y caen como carne muerta, como cebo para las aves de rapiña. El Uchiha que no se inmuta. Un aura desértica en los ojos, la nada misma. Reconoce los pedazos de esa quimera que lo llaman, le susurran, agonizan. Un viejo amigo que ha muerto, que ha aparcado su lugar entre los difuntos desde el suicidio. Tal parece que sigue chapoteando en este infierno. Parpadea y la imagen desaparece.

Su aliento no se ha visto afectado, su andar ataraxo sigue flotando sobre los recovecos de la casa. Mirando sin mirar, buscando en su alma, dimensionándola en la extensión de aquella morada desmantelada. Las madreselvas respiran, abriéndose, paso a paso, observando al intruso, molestas con esa alma que se inmiscuye en la casa. Ellas fueron las primeras que acompañaron a las manchas de humedad que resquebrajan hasta los cimientos del suelo.

Hay muchas sombras en los rincones, muchas voces, muchos llantos. Una mano fría se posa en su hombro, otra le tapa los ojos, otra le toma de las vestiduras negras que garabatean nubes rojas, otra interfiere con sus vías respiratorias. Los llantos se hacen más fuertes, todo oscurece. Un río de madreselvas funde sus pies con el suelo mientras se hunde, con las falanges que lo presionan y lo llevan hacia abajo. Al averno, tal vez. Se deja ir como el mar y el oleaje, cada vez más hacia el vórtice, cada vez más hacia el centro de sus miedos.

Abre los ojos y la habitación sigue intacta, las madreselvas siguen ahí, molestas.

Desde su pecho una advertencia. Espasmódico, sacudido por un golpe de aire que exhala violento desde su boca, sangre. Ganas de regurgitar, tose líquido bermellón, cada vez peor. No soporta el dolor en el pecho y este lo obliga a arrodillarse. Las pequeñas gotas en el suelo se convirtieron en un Nilo, de ellas resurge una imagen similar a la que se ocultaba en la pared. Ya no es un antiguo amigo, es la figura de una mujer en el suelo que lo escruta inquisitiva. Una sirena que ha estado nadando en sus entrañas. La Reina Roja con límpidos ojos de serpiente, amenazante, abortada sobre ese mar de sangre, quien oculta su cuerpo sumergida desde la mitad de la nariz hacia abajo. Otro fantasma que se muestra, que se impulsa frente a él y le roba un beso frío, hambriento, mordiendo su labio con apetito caníbal. Aquello lo deja sin respirar. No es la primera vez que aparece, y siempre es el mismo ruego: «_Ahógame, llévame contigo»_.

Una pequeña sacudida en su cuerpo lo despierta, sin embargo, no puede percibir de quien se trata. No distingue, no ve, cada vez más ciego. Se ha desmayado en el suelo producto de su propia quimera, no pudo soportar el espasmo que le provocó un pequeño soplo en el corazón y el uso excesivo de la pupila rotativa.

—Itachi-san, levántese.

Kisame intenta poner uno de sus brazos alrededor de él para levantarlo del suelo. La barbilla relumbra con el brillo de su sangre que borbotea sobre la superficie de granito y salpica. Otro ataque del que ya no puede restituirse. Su compañero sabe que esa carga es absurda, que se la autoimpone a modo de purgar cada pecado vigente en su curtida alma hecha añicos.

Nunca recibió menos de su camaradería, Itachi siempre lo trató como a un igual, con absoluto respeto y cautela. El híbrido lo ha considerado un acompañante lo bastante armonioso como para decantarse en tener otro que, ni siquiera, le daría el trato que él le ofrecía.

—He escuchado sobre la maldición de los ojos sangrientos y no creo que sea conveniente para usted autoimponerse ese sufrimiento.

Kisame sabía muy bien cómo proceder con él, no lo delataría, pero tampoco lo dejaría varado en la mierda misma. Era tan joven. La absolución de sus pecados jamás llegaría y tampoco era lo que Itachi esperaba. Abnegación, costear por las muertes acometidas, noche tras noche, para llegar al pináculo de la consumación con su propio deceso, en el que soñaba que los fantasmas lo trasladaban al infierno sobre ríos de fuego y sangre. Esperaría ese momento entre los recuerdos fantasmagóricos de su familia, amigos y la muerte vestida como la Reina Roja que lo besa con instinto caníbal, hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

**N. de autor**:

Me disculparán por este intento de relato terror/angst. Mi idea era presentar un tema tétrico a partir de la enfermedad de Itachi y ni sé si ha salido bien. La idea de guarida es demasiado ambigua para mí por el tema de que Orochimaru es una cucaracha que sale de todos lados, por lo tanto, me decanté por darme una atmósfera tétrica y casi de invención. Pueden tirar tomates, descalificarme, odiarme, I'm ready (?). Disculpen los dedazos, esto de entregar a tiempo no es lo mío... como dice Kakashi: _Suelo perderme en los senderos de la vida_.

Carácteres: _1.200_

* * *

_Con amor, Nessa_


End file.
